The Final Tear
by Maria Starlight
Summary: Yusei and Akiza have been through so much. Now Akiza is thinking back to everything. Her heart is breaking with every passing second. What will she do? Will Yusei be able to save her again? Also this is my 1st story...so sorry if it's not very good...


**The Final Tear**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yugioh 5ds belongs to

*Aki's POV*

As I sit here on my bed I think back over my life especially about Yusei. He and I have been through so much. The Fortune Cup, The Dark Signers…he saved me. Now his cobalt eyes are so dull, his bright smile is dead and it's all my fault.

_*Flashback*_

"_Yusei! Stop the water's cold!" I exclaimed as he splashed me with ice cold ocean water._

"_Come on Aki live a little." Yusei said laughing as I splashed him back._

"_Fine you asked for it." I said as I made Yusei fall splashing myself in the process._

_The sun made his muscles gleam as cascading water droplets fell. His eyes showed so much happiness and even put the sparkling blue ocean to shame._

_* End of Flashback*_

I wished that day that we could stay there forever just me and him in eternal happiness…but it wasn't meant to be. It's all because of my psychic powers. I had Sayer but Yusei showed me the evil in him so I left and now it's too late to go back he's dead now. Now I rarely see anyone. The twins are frightened of me because of my powers going off and destroying a building in a duel almost hurting everyone; and now I don't see Yusei anymore.

"I can't do it." I whisper to no one.

I'm all alone in my room in the dark with this pain in my heart growing every second. My room is so cold…_someone please save me _plays in my head over and over again but it's no use I know no one is coming. My heart is breaking as the clock slowly ticks; my tears feel like my blood…falling to the ground as I slowly lose the will to live.

I'm a monster…but I never asked for this…I never asked for pain…only love. As I sit here in the dark the time is approaching. I write my good-byes and slowly reach for the gun I have since I live alone Yusei thought it would come in handy.

I put it to my head as the clock strikes midnight and moonlight streams into my room making my tears shine as they fall. I close my eyes and say 2 final sentences.

"Happy Birthday Yusei…I wish you the best. This world and you deserves better than a monster like me."

And I pull the trigger ending everyone's suffering.

_*The Next Night*_

_Yusei's POV_

"I haven't heard from Aki all day I hope she's alright." I think as I rush to her house on my runner.

She said that we were going to spend my birthday together but she never showed up. I waited and waited but I can't help but feel I neglected her. I've had a lot to do with the WGP coming up but I shouldn't have done it. As I reach her 2-story house I notice all the lights are out which is unlike her. Fortunately she gave a key to get in anytime I wanted. As I opened the door I noticed the shattered vase from 2 days ago she would've cleaned it up by now.

_*Flashback*_

"Aki we're still going to spend my birthday together right?" I asked as I worked on Jack's runner as well as mine.

"Yes Yusei we are." Aki replied sounding a little happy.

"Ok I'll see you 1st thing in the morning." I said as she laughed.

"Yusei that's to early." Aki said laughing as I heard something shatter followed by her screaming.

"Aki are you ok!" I shouted jumping up from my sitting position on the couch.

"I'm….fine Yusei I just knocked over a vase don't worry I'll clean it up." Aki said hesitantly.

"Ok I'll talk to you later then." I said as I hung up after she replied bye.

_*End Flashback*_

This was her favorite vase that was lying on the floor. It was a Victorian style vase with red roses all over it linked together to spell out the word love. She even told me it was one of her favorite possessions. She should've been devastated that it was destroyed. Then I noticed a few drops of dried blood between the shattered porcelain.

"Aki it's me Yusei are you ok?" I called out but there was no reply.

I slowly ascended the oak and balsa wood staircase to see if it was a joke and that she was possibly waiting for me at the top of the staircase or in her room.

When I reached the top there was no one there so I knocked on her red bedroom door. It wasn't closed completely so when I hit it the 1st time it slightly creaked open. I slowly opened the door not knowing if she was home or asleep.

"Akiza…" I call out opening the door but no reply still.

As I completely opened the door I stood there in horror. There laid Akiza in a puddle of crimson blood…her blood as the moonlight streamed into the room. I rushed over panic filled my body as well as guilt. I saw the gun clutched tightly in her hand as well as a note and the sad expression on her face. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest, stomped and ripped into a million pieces. I took the note out of her cold hand and held it in my now shaking hands.

"_Yusei I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better than me. I'm a monster who can't be loved. You're better off without me. I loved you so much but it was never meant to be…I only hurt people. Goodbye Forever, Aki_

"Aki I'm so sorry it's all my fault. I shouldn't have made you feel neglected…alone. Please forgive me. I'm the one who's the monster." I said as my voice began to break.

Yusei slowly picked up the gun from Aki's hand and put it to his head. He prays that she can forgive him but if she doesn't he understands he believes he deserves it. He closes his eyes and as the clock strikes midnight he pulls the trigger and a tear falls from his eye. The final tear every shed from the ill-fated lovers…doomed from the start.


End file.
